


The Result Of A Lost Bet

by Violettavonviolet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton is a Diva, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Skating, Thor on skates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: Who could have ever predicted that a lost bet would change the world forever?Including: Skating, so much Skating; Clint pouting; Thor on inline skates and (for once); some very happy board members





	The Result Of A Lost Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all,   
I'm back, with a new story. It' just a short little fic, but I think it's cool, and I hope you are all going to like it as well.   
Anyway, this was inspired from a post I read on insta literally this morning, but I hope it's not too much alike, I don't know if this was supposed to be a prompt or not but I wrote something at least a bit similar to it, so I'll put the link to it right here:  
https://www.instagram.com/p/B3cOeS7n0fm/
> 
> Enjoy!

It started because of a lost bet, but Tony would forever deny that he had in fact lost that bet, he was after all Tony Stark, he didn't lose bets, even though he clearly had. And because that, he had to drive around on inline skates for a whole day, yes even to board meetings and the press conference that would happen in the afternoon. 

Clint, the one Tony had lost to, had already been preparing for hilarious day, with the billionaire struggling and tumbling around. However, what he got instead was Tony gracefully skating through his tower, not once falling, in his hot red inline-skates.   
And to top it all, Tony seemed to enjoy it, which left Clint pouting, this was supposed to be embarrassing not fun!   
However Tony was cool as a cucumber through the whole ordeal, managing 180° turns and even backwards skating as if it was as easy as breathing. 

And amazingly enough his employees didn’t care either! They had long since learned to expect the unexpected from their boss ( I am Ironman).   
When Tony was asked why exactly he was on skates he didn’t even admit his defeat, no he just winked, and it was accepted as an answer!   
One question however stayed unanswered, why exactly Ironman of all people, could skate so well? But Tony kept quiet and grinned. When the day was finally over everyone expected that tomorrow everything would be normal again, but they had underestimated Tony again.  
The man showed up the next day on his skates again, and the day after that, and the day after and even after a whole week he didn’t stop skating. 

The media, of course, noticed as well, and at the end of the next week it even got onto the news! And Tony still hadn’t told a soul, why he could skate as well as he could. Well, not exactly nobody knew, apparently Rhodey did, who for some reason wouldn’t tell anyone either. 

Soon after, Stark Industries launched a collection of ironman themed skates, helmets and protectors, of course in the iconic red and gold, some even modified so that they sprayed smoke and what was by the looks of it, flames. These were of course not the ones, that everybody could buy, but Tony himself had some and a few guys in Seattle had build some themselves. The official ones however were out of stock in a matter of seconds and the money Tony made from those alone, could almost rival with a new stark-phone or tablet. The board was extraordinary happy about this and planned to release another set of skates, now made for children in the coming month or so. 

Other celebs took after Tony, and now skated publicly on skates or rollerblades, and in no time it was the newest trend of the year. Everyone and their cat now skated, if they saw a possibility to do so. The result was of course a sharp decrease in traffic in most cities and many people now realized just how much fun the sport could be, which was not just good for the people themselves but for the planet as well. Climate-activists all around the world thanked Tony for starting the trend and he was invited to more climate-centric events then ever. 

Tony even went as far as installing skates in his ironman suits, yes in all of them, even in the war-machine armor. The other avengers just watched at first, marveling at the influence of one Tony Stark and a lost bet. Then Bruce started to skate around in the tower, stating that, “The other guy likes it.” Thor was utterly confused by the concept of skates, why would anyone need to roll around on shoes with rolls if you could simply walk?   
But he soon understood it, after Tony taught him how to move with them.   
The amount of memes, that emerged from pictures of the god of thunder rolling around on skates was honestly unbelievable, and all of them were extremely funny, probably just as funny as the ones of Tony in his rainbow-sparkle suit he wore to pride the year before. 

One after another every single member of the avengers started to skate around, the last one being a still pouting Clint. Because of the great success of the Ironman-skates they soon decided to make individual skate-sets for every avenger and unsurprisingly all of them were a great success and were sold out, in not even a minute after they went up online.   
Half of the money they made was however immediately given away to the Maria Stark foundation, that financed most of the damage that their fights produced.   
Eventually even Natasha had to admit that Tony was easily the most graceful of them all, on skates at least, even if the how was still a mystery unsolved. 

The trend to roll around on skates didn’t seem to die down, even after a few years passed, which was an outcome not even Tony himself had expected.   
Neither did the questions as to why Tony could skate stop, and after it went onto buzz-feed unsolved, Tony finally snapped. That very evening, right after dinner, he ordered everyone into the living room, the tension was high and everyone quiet, until Tony reentered the room, sat down and started to talk. 

Apparently his first girlfriend had been an inline-skater, and at the start she hadn’t thought much of him, because even though Tony was already at College at the time, he had been sixteen and had a reputation as a playboy already, although at the time that hadn’t been the case.   
Anyway, he had his first huge crush and wanted to show her that he was more than his bank account and name. It hadn’t been enough prove for her that he was in college already so he found out what her hobbies had been at the time, and inline-skating had been one of them, not something overly special for the decade. He had trained a bit and then participated in a contest she participated in as well. He won, under a fake name of course, because god forbid somebody found out that he was good in something other than math, but still he had been the winner. 

In the end he succeeded in his plan to make her fall in love with him over skating and they stayed together for about a year and half, the longest relationship Tony ever had before Pepper, before they split up after she had stolen some of his blueprints and sold them to the highest bidder, on the black market.   
Tonys eyes darkened for a second, before they lit up again and he told them,   
that after that experience, he had stopped skating for a while, but then started again in his mid twenties, because it was the only sport he actually had liked at the time and also because of the trend of skater-clubs in the eighties. 

The others grinned fondly, they could practically see a young Tony exploring those clubs, skating and making out, all while looking smug and incredibly good on skates and in his beloved suits.   
He had apparently never really stopped skating after that, skating from time to time just to stay fit and in good shape. He had worn them often in his workshop, because he wasn’t content with his work-out consisting out of heavy metal pieces,  
that he carried around in the workshop, only.   
And the added bonus was, that skating had hurt significantly less than any other sport he had tried after he got his arc-reactor installed.   
The others had suspected something along the line of the first part already, but hadn’t thought that Tony had actively skated consistently for a longer period of time. However after living with Tony for a longer time, they had learned not to question any of his more questionable skills, the answer was nearly always the same; he had either been drunk, with Rhodey or it had been for a women. Actually most of the time it was more than one of the three things stated above mixed together. 

You might not expect it from Rhodey, if you only saw him acting in public, but now, after one or two beers, he was up for the craziest shit one could possibly imagine, and if they could believe Tonys word, back in his twenties, up until his mid-thirties, Rhodey hadn’t even needed alcohol, to go along with the most crazy shit, and he even came up with stuff himself. 

Now, seven years after the lost bet incident™; skating was a sight just as normal as walking, it was incorporated into every diet and even school sport.   
And if you couldn’t afford to buy skates?   
There were huge organizations, specialized in giving pairs of skates to every member of the community that wanted one, they were mostly sponsored by the money Stark industries made, with continuing collections of new skates, that came out every year in springtime.   
Every time Clint thought about the result that that one bet had,   
he was stunned, who could have imagined that the outcome of a single bet would change the world?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here we are again, and I hope you liked what you read!  
Btw, I have been asked in rl before what inline skating is and I don't know if you all know it, so yeah, It's basically the same as roller skates just with all the rolls in a line in the middle. I don't know, how known the difference is, so maybe the guy who asked was just stupid, but I thought I'd just say it anyway. I myself skate at least two hours a week, and if it's possible more. I really like it, and that was the reason I wanted to write something that included skating in the first place. Ok I'll stop now, so you in a bit, the next fanfic will be coming up soon, it's already done I just have to copy everything onto my computer. And the next one is going to be a longer one again!  
Bye!!!!


End file.
